


Pollution sucks so let's start a war-Alternatively three dumb-asses start a war and fall in love

by Lemonflavoredtrash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Claw Marks, Dragons, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Masochism, M/M, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Murder, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Scent Kink, Shapeshifting, Sirens, Urban Fantasy, Violence, Witches, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonflavoredtrash/pseuds/Lemonflavoredtrash
Summary: The supernatural have hidden too long from the eyes of humanity. A witch, a dragon, and a teenage siren are going to change that. At least that's what Aeron wants to believe. How will he make it through war if he can't even deal with the crush he has on his boss?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so criticism is highly encouraged. I'll try to update regularly and I hope people like it<3.

“Do you really think we can do this, sir?” Aeron asked. He was terrified. What they were doing would surely start a war. But they had to. They had to fight for their people, for their home.

“Probably not but what else can we do,” the general sighed. He was exhausted. So exhausted that he hadn't told off for Aeron calling him sir. That word always made him cringe. He truly never understood why Aeron insisted upon it. They were pretty close and the honorific seemed so unnecessary. A familiar voice pulled him from his thoughts.

“You always were an optimist Malcolm,” Deza laughed. The dragon could tell just how stressed his friend was. Of course, Malcolm was stressed, they were fighting a war. Truth be told Deza was feeling the same way. They were preparing for a revolution after all. 

Tensions were high as the group made their way into the city. They were heading to a bar that served both human and supernatural patrons…………..the perfect target. Hidden behind dark robes and masks, the young revolutionaries made their way through the crowded bar. Not many people noticed them except the occasional college girl trying to make her boyfriend jealous. Most of the patrons mistook them for weird college kids dressing up. It was Halloween after all…

“Twenty-four people died last night when a local bar caught fire. It’s unclear what caused the fire, but witnesses speculate that it was caused by some drunken teenagers,” the blonde reporter said in the same flat tone as always. Aeron stared wide-eyed at the tv, he had helped in the massacre. He had helped to “silence” the victims. He had watched and laughed as Malcolm slit the throat of the sweet bartender. He heard the cries of people drunk and sober pleading for their lives. He gulped, he couldn't believe the things he did last night. An image flashed before his eyes. A young woman screeched as he gutted her without remorse. He was ripped from his thoughts by a voice.

“You alright there Aeron?” Deza asked.

“I’m fine”

“Well, you don’t look it. Hell if I didn't know better I’d think you’re havin’ regrets,” the older man laughed.

“No, it’s just-” Malcolm walked into the room, and Deza frowned when Aeron went quiet.

“Well boys, it looks like our little plan worked perfectly,” the blond chuckled. Aeron stayed quiet.

“Damn straight, those humans didn't know what hit ‘em,” Deza said. He turned to Aeron.

“What about you Aqua?” The older man gave a toothy grin. His large canines reminded Aeron that he still didn't know what sort of supernatural Deza was. 

“Well…I-I’m fine,” Aeron looked at the floor like a child who was caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Deza raised his eyebrows and looked at Malcolm. Malcolm sighed and gestured for Deza to leave.

“You okay kiddo?”

“I’m not a child Malcolm!” Aeron snapped, his voice breaking into an ear-piercing screech.

Malcolm took a step back and frowned. “I know but you are still young, and everyone is a child to me.”

Aeron rolled his eyes, “Yeah Yeah, Malcolm is a wise old man of a zillion years old.”

“Shut up brat,” the blond laughed. “We’re supposed to be talking about your feelings, not making fun of me.”

“I said I was fine”

“So did Icarus”

“Bad analogy”

“Whatever, the point is there’s something wrong and we need to talk.”

Aeron gritted his teeth, “I’m fine.”

Malcolm gave an evil smirk, “Well then you’ll have no issue telling me how it felt to gut that blonde woman and her husband.”

“W-What do you mean?”

“How did it feel?” He sat next to Aeron on the antique leather couch. His smirk fell and he placed a hand on Aeron’s shoulder. “I saw you last night, you didn't look fine.”

Aeron sighed. “You're right, I guess...it’s just-” he took a breath- “I’m not handling it well. I feel gross, I can’t stop thinking about it. If my mother knew…”

“Your mother doesn’t know, and she doesn’t have to. She would, however, be pleased to know that you are fighting for the freedom of the magical world.”

“Malcolm we killed. It’s not like we’re protesting, they were people with lives..”

“They were collateral damage, nothing more. But I understand how you’re feeling.”

“Do you?” Aeron asked. He doubted it. Malcolm couldn’t understand what he was feeling, he just couldn’t. Malcolm was cold and calculating like a tiger circling its prey. Areon was the opposite. He was weak and naive and could barely handle these new emotions. Malcolm couldn’t feel what Areon was feeling because they were so different. If Malcolm understood him, it meant they really were similar, “two sides of the same coin” Deza had once remarked. If they were the same Malcolm would know. He would know just like Deza probably knew because that’s what they were good at. Deza and Malcolm could get inside someone’s head and find their greatest fears, desires, and secrets. He’d seen them do it. Hell, he himself had done it. If they knew it could ruin everything. If they really were so similar they already knew and were waiting. He wasn’t sure which thought he feared more.

“I do.” Malcolm broke the other from his thoughts. He didn’t understand why Aeron was so upset. His disgust towards their atrocities was only natural, Malcolm himself had felt them at one point too. ‘We must stay on task’ he reminded himself. Feelings weren’t important right now. After Aeron was pacified they would get to work again. They had so much work to do. “I felt the same way you do after my first kill. It feels off like you’ll never shake the feeling. But it will pass, it will get easier.”

“How?”

“It’ll get better because our cause is a good one. We are fighting for our freedom, and one day we will be free. You’ll be a hero. Is that not what you want?”

“Of course I do...it’s just...nevermind, it’s dumb”

“No, it’s not. It’s natural for you to feel this way, in fact, your compassion is one of your best qualities.” Malcolm sighed and intertwined their fingers.“I should have prepared you, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine sir, I guess I just need time to process.” He pulled his hand from the other. Physical contact was risky with Malcolm. He was a powerful witch after all, and he could feel other people's emotions through physical contact alone. Aeron just hoped his feelings weren’t strong enough for the other to decipher.

“You’ll be alright, pipsqueak. I’m sure of it.” Malcolm smiled and patted Aeron’s shoulder. “Let’s go see what Deza’s doing,” he said as he got up.

“Ok.”

Two months later it was time for another attack. This time at a church frequented by witch hunters. The priest and nuns were busy preparing for the new year's festivities. It was easy for Aeron to distract them. Just a slow hum that mimicked a mournful hymn. Religious types were easy. Always eager to follow his song believing their god would protect them. ‘Almost as easy as the skeptics,’ he thought. Out of all the humans he’d sung to, the only ones to give him real trouble were hunters. Those who knew what to watch out for really. Some humans were simply more sensitive to his sound, but those were easily subdued by a simple change in tune. Humans were so…. undeniably weak, he mused. Malcolm was right, this would be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little sexual tension for the time being while I work out an upload schedule.

“A local church burned down yesterday killing everyone inside. This is the second similar circumstance to the Readton Bar Burning. An investigation is currently being done to see if they are indeed connected,” the news reporter said with a slightly worried look on her face. Malcolm made an effort not to snort at this, he thought they’d made it very obvious that their little attacks were connected. ‘Humans are simply so dull’ he thought to himself. The little investigation the humans had going would be something to keep in mind, however.

“We’re gonna have to change our approach, Mal.” Deza took a break from eyeing his reflection to state the obvious.

“I agree, but we can worry about that later. Where’s Aeron?”

“I think he went to get food. Why’re you so obsessed with the kid anyways? I haven’t seen you like this since...well..you know.” Deza turned to Malcolm with a shiteating grin. (An expression which had become incredibly common since Malcolm introduced him to Aeron.)

Malcolm grit his teeth. “I’m not obsessed with Aeron.”

“C’mon Mal, I’ve known you for long enough to tell when you're pinning like a schoolgirl.” “Shut up or I’ll tell him how you fawned over him the night after you two met. Besides it wouldn't work anyway, he’s a child.”

“He’s 19 and at least I can admit that he’s easy on the eyes.”

Malcolm sighed.“We’re at war, we have work to do.”

“Darling Malcolm,'' - `` He threw his legs over the arm of Malcolm's couch- “always work and no play.”

“Deza…” He rolled his eyes as his friend went to sit properly on the armchair next to the couch. He truly didn’t understand want Deza wasn’t comprehending.There were more important things right now than feelings. Deza should understand that better than anyone else.

“C’mon Mal, y’know I’m right.”

“You’re really not.”

“I am actually. I mean have you seen the way he looks at you? Or even the way his scent spikes every time you smile at him?”

“I’m a witch Desmond, not a werewolf. And if you want the little siren so badly why don’t you take him. It’s in your nature, is it not?” 

“Hey, I was being polite offerin’ to share with you. But if you’re so sure about not wanting him, I guess I’ll make an offer once he gets back.” The lights in the room flickered as Malcolm balled his fists. Deza smirked knowing exactly what this was doing to his friend.

“Deza…”

“What Malcolm? You said you weren’t interested. So,why not let me have him?”Deza grinned as he looked at his friend. Malcolm was tense in a way Deza hadn’t seen since they were young. It was the same body language that made Deza shake in anticipation at a time when they were young and readily indulging themselves. He really hoped that his witch would rise to the bait. However Deza wouldn’t get what he wanted that day due to a certain siren who clearly had no sense of cinematic timing.

“Hey guys, I got Subway!” said siren said, holding up a bag.

“That’s great kid,” Deza laughed. “We were just talking about changing up our approach before the humans catch on.”

“Yea, I was gonna bring that up…. Can we eat first though?”

“Sure kid”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna work on some longer chapters this week while I figure out where to go from here. I'm thinking a heat/rut situation for either Aaron or Deza. What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the last chapter.

They had been sitting at the table for nearly two hours now, bouncing ideas of how to change their tactics. It was mostly Malcolm and Deza going back and forth getting more and more agitated with each other with each sentence. Aeron shifted uncomfortably. The two men had been tense since he’d gotten back. They had eaten silently and then glared at each other when they brought up ideas for plans. Aeron knew better than to ask, especially considering what he walked in on. 

When Aeron had come home -he took a minute to ponder when Malcolm’s house had become home-, he had felt Malcolm’s magic wash over him as the lights flickered. At first he thought something was wrong. He was about to call out and prepare for a fight until Deza’s scent hit his nose. It took a minute for the young siren to register, but it was undoubtedly arousal. Aeron paused but continued to the living room knowing that the witch had felt him come in. When he got there he smiled and tried to pretend that he was none the wiser. He was trying... really hard actually. But Deza’s scent was still swirling in the air, making Aeron squirm in his seat. 

Deza smirked as he watched Aeron squirm. As disappointed as he was to be interrupted by the little siren, he was quite pleased to watch the effects his scent was having on him. Deza wondered if the young siren realized just how pretty he smelled right now. Every time Aeron moved he let out another gush of pheromones that made Deza want to bend him over the table and fuck him raw. The dragon practically purred at the thought. Malcolm would be irate watching the little siren moan under him. Maybe Malcolm would be so angry that he would come up behind Deza and…

“Deza would it kill you to focus for five minutes?” Malcolm said, glaring across the table.

“Quite possibly,” Deza replied smugly.

Malcolm huffed and stood up. “Fine, since the two of you-”he sent a pointed look towards Aeron- “can’t seem to focus, we will continue this conversation tomorrow. Go...sort yourselves out”

Aeron opened his mouth to protest but closed it as Malcolm left the room. Aeron turned to look at Deza who smirked and leaned back in his chair.

“So..,”Deza said, “..are you gonna go after him or will you come upstairs with me?”

“W-what do you mean?”

“It’s simple. Are you going to follow after Malcolm like a lost puppy or are you gonna come with me.” The man stood up and raised an eyebrow. “I don’t care what you do, but I’m going upstairs...If you want relief, I suggest you come with me little one.” Aeron squeaked and nearly fell off of his chair. 

“I-I don’t know…”

“Relax kid, I’m not askin’ for your hand in marriage or anything. It’s just sex.” 

“I don’t think Malcolm would like that very much,” Aeron said biting his lip. “He always wants us to stay focused and work, so we can convince the others.”

“Last I checked Malcolm wasn’t your dad, and a little relaxation never hurt nobody.”

“Yea but…” Deza cut him off.

“Aeron, I'm going upstairs. I’d like you to come with, but if you're just going to worry about Malcolm, you can stay here,” Deza said, growling and turning on his heel. 

Aeron knew he shouldn't. He shouldn’t go off with Deza or go looking for Malcolm. He should just go up to his room and take care of his problem there. It was too close to spawning season for him to fuck around and fall in love like this. He knew what would happen. If he longed for a specific person consciously or unconsciously, whatever man he found to help him through his heat wouldn't be enough to satisfy him. He would just continue to writhe and cry out for a lover who wasn’t there until his body gave up on breeding. Then he would be practically comatose while he recuperated. Finally, he’d have to drag himself out of his nest and get back to work with the very same people that he’d spent at least a week crying for. To summarize, Aeron knew he shouldn’t. He knew better, but still he found himself following after the dragon. When he stopped outside the dragon’s bedroom door, pheromones flooded his nose and he nearly fell over. The door in front of him swung open to reveal a very naked dragon.

“Finally made up your mind Aqua?” Deza asked, leaning on the doorframe with a smirk. Aeron blushed, trying not to stare at Deza’s raging hard on. Because of course, the dragon would answer the door with no shame.

“Um..yea...hi,” the siren stammered, mentally cursing himself for sounding like an inexperienced teenager.

Deza rolled his eyes and wrapped his tail around Aeron’s waist.“So, you comin’ or what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I've been super busy with school. The next chapter will be smut, so just a head's up for that. Hope you guys enjoyed this!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut  
> Possible tw for blood/claw marks

Aeron was stripped of his outer clothing the moment the door closed behind them. Silver and blue scales glittered over the siren’s arms and chest. He whimpered and squirmed in Deza’s arms as the dragon’s fangs scraped over his neck. Deza purred and sucked a bruise right under Aeron’s sensitive gills. 

“D-Deza...fuck,”Aeron moaned. 

“Look at you. I haven’t even touched ya and you're already a mess. I wonder what would happen if I left you right here, and Malcolm came and saw ya..hm? What do you think would happen?”

“I’d fucking-”Deza sucked a nippple into his mouth, rolling the pink bud with his tongue “-ah..fuck-I’d fucking kill you.”

“Really?” The dragon asked. “Are you sure you wouldn’t bare your neck and beg him to touch you? I think you would. In fact, I think you’d get on your knees and worship his cock just to make him fuck you. You'd look so pretty like that too. It’s a shame he’s not here to see what a slut his little soldier is.”

  
Aeron’s cock was leaking in his underwear. He hated how much Deza’s words were turning him on, and just how much he wanted them to be true. He knew just how bad his heat would be because of this, but he couldn’t find the will in himself to stop. He pulled on Deza’s horns to bring him into a rough kiss. The dragon groaned and wrapped Aeron’s legs around his waist. Their hands explored each other’s skin, stopping to rub and squeeze at the most sensitive parts. Aeron ground their hips together as Deza walked them towards his bed. Deza fell onto the bed with a soft grunt, wings and tail splayed to the side with Aeron on top of him. 

“Tell me what you need darling,”Deza said thrusting up towards Aeron.

“Want you to fuck me,”Aeron whined. His voice was breathy and high as he continuously rolled his hips into the others. The wet stain on the front of his boxers was steadily growing with each movement. Aeron whined when Deza stilled his hips, and flipped them over.

“Relax, you‘ll get what you want soon enough,”Deza said as he pulled down Aeron’s boxers to reveal his weeping cock. “Look at you.You’re already so wet for me, darling.”He lowered his head and licked a stripe up the shaft.

“Deza..please...,”Aeron moaned.

“You’re so sensitive. I wonder what would happen if I-” he cut himself off by taking Aeron all the way into his mouth. He moaned around the shaft and looked up to watch Aeron’s face contort in pleasure.

“Mm-Deza..You’re so...F-fuck..” Aeron moaned. His eyes were rolled backwards as he strained against Deza’s hands on his hips. He grabbed the dragon's horns and held him against his hips. He could feel himself getting close as Deza continued to suck and moaned around him. 

“Deza..I’m close…” The dragon smirked and pulled off. He growled and squeezed the base of Aeron’s cock.

“If you want to cum, you'll do it with my cock in your ass.”

“Deza...please”

“Just relax. I’m gonna take good care of you,”the dragon said. He spread Aeron’s legs further,and leaned over to grab a bottle of oil from the drawer next to the bed. Aeron whined when he felt a slick finger breech his entrance.

“Deza please..I need it!” Aeron said, clenching down hard on the digit.

“Hush darling, I need you to relax so I can prep you.” Once Aeron calmed, Deza added another finger and began to move them. He twisted and curled his fingers inside of Aeron. Aaron's little whines got more and more desperate with each movement. Deza added another finger and twisted them around, searching for his prostate. A loud moan from Aeron told him that he’d found it.

“Deza, right there!” The dragon added another finger, pressing all three right against his spot. Aeron pushed his hips back on the fingers. His eyes rolled back in head as he continued to moan. 

"Deza! I'm ready, please just fuck me already!" 

“Are you sure, darling? It’s gonna be a stretch.”

“You cocky bastard! Yes I’m fucking ready!” Aeron growled, bucking his hips. He couldn't believe how desperate he was right now. All he could think about was how big the dragon was and how good he would feel inside of him. He wanted Deza’s back hands on him. He needed to feel the dragon’s lips against his. He couldn't remember the last time he was this desperate outside of his heat. He let out a squeak when the dragon removed his fingers.

Deza watched as Aeron tried to chase the digits. He pulled the siren closer as he lubed his cock. He looked up at Aeron for permission before he pressed the head of his cock to Aeron’s ass and pushed in. Aeron cried out from the burn, but still pressed his hips back against Deza. 

“You sure it’s not too much, darling?” Deza asked, eyes half closed as he felt the tight heat around his cock. 

“No! Just g-give me a minute...f-fuck,” Aeron replied. He felt like he was being split open. His ass was being stretched so wide. It wasn’t like he hadn’t done this before. He was hardly a virgin and he was well acquainted with this kind of pleasure; but Deza was so big, and Aeron had been so desperate that he’d forgotten how much this could hurt. He let out a breathe he didn’t know he was holding when he felt Deza’s hand trail down his chest.

“Just relax, Aeron,” Deza whispered. He snaked his tail around Aeron’s hips, and kissed his neck. After a minute he felt the siren relax around him.

“Alright, you can move now.” Deza nodded beginning to shallowly thrust his hips. Aeron moaned softly as he pulled the dragon closer. 

“Better, darling?” Deza asked, his mouth was hovered right above Aeron’s ear. Aeron nodded into the dragon’s shoulder. His hips were pressing back against Deza’s, urging the other man to go faster. Aeron cried out when Deza got the hint and began to fuck him properly.

“Fuck!” Deza chuckled, and began lavishing the siren’s neck. Aeron wrapped his legs around the other’s waist. He hadn’t noticed that his claws had popped out until he raked his hands down the Deza’s back and smelt blood. He was about to apologize when he heard the dragon moan. Deza’s wings flapped, and he sped up his thrusts. 

“Do that again...fuck.” Deza moaned. Aeron complied, this time dragging his claws upwards from Deza’s hips. The dragon growled, pistoning his hips harder. Aeron practically screeched. His back arched against the bed as he dug his claws deeper into Deza’s back. 

“D-Deza, fuck me harder!” The siren screamed.

“If you keep-ah-screaming like that...you’re gonna loose your voice,doll”

"I'm a siren, my vocal cords can-fuck-they can deal...Besides, I'm more worried about Malcolm h-hearing." Deza growled lowly at the mention of the witch. He began adding more marks to Aeron's body, first with his mouth then with his claws.

"Good. He deserves to hear you scream for me," the dragon said dryly. His possessive instinct was affecting him, he knew. He couldn't bear the thought of Malcolm being anywhere near his- the siren right now. "Say my name,darling. Let him know who you belong to." He growled working his hips as fast and hard as he could.

"Dezmond!" Aeron cried. He reached between them to stroke his neglected cock. His moans became louder, his cockhead becoming more and more wet with each movement. "Deza,please I'm close!"

“Cum for me, darling,” The dragon purred. He replaced the hand on Aeron’s cock with his own, and leaned down to suck on one of Aeron’s gills. Aeron thrashed, and screamed as he came. His cum painted their stomachs as Deza continued to thrust into him.

“Fuck,”Aeron said.He lay boneless, squirming every now and then from overstimulation.

“Don’t fall asleep on me, darling. I’m almost there.”

“Fuckin’ better be..”

“So tight for me rasvim, sia rasvim sini…” Deza trailed off, mumbling draconic into Aeron’s neck as he came. When he pulled out and reclined next to the siren, Aeron got up to leave.

“Where are you going?” Deza asked, grabbing the siren’s hand. 

“Uh-my room? I figured you’d-”Deza pulled him back onto the bed, one of the dragon’s wings trapping him there.

“Stay here with me, rasvim,” The dragon said, trying not to growl at the younger man. 

“Oh-I..sorry, I just thought you’d want your bed to yourself is all.” Aeron’s cheeks were flushed pink as he lied back down with the dragon. Deza mumbled something in draconic that Aeron couldn’t make out. The dragon pulled Aeron closer so that they were spooning, and whispered in his ear.

“Oh and darling, dragons are known for their short refractory periods.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the draconic from draconic.twilightrealm.com  
> Translations:  
> Rasvim-treasure  
> sia-my  
> sini-mine 
> 
> Anyway this is my first smut, so tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> So, tell me what you guys thought or if you have ideas for more tags that'd be great!


End file.
